I thought I'd lost you
by ezria.is.endgame223
Summary: This a one-shot based on the ezria scene in 6x01. Read and Review please and let me know if you want this to be more that a one-shot! Sorry if the summary sucks but i promise the story doesn't!


_**Hey guys! I know I've been AWOL for a while now. School and stuff, so here's a little one-shot for you based on that AMAZING ezria scene we got in the season 6 premiere. BTW I own nothing all credit goes to ABC family and Pretty Little Liars**_

 **Aria's POV**

I rush through the hallway of the dollhouse with Mona hanging on to my shoulders and Hanna holding her up on the other side. We were running out of energy. We reached the ladder with the escape passageway we couldn't have reached before. Now, we had to get out. There was no way I was staying in this hellhole any longer. There was smoke all around us and all I could thing about was getting out into the world again. Seeing Ezra again. God damn it I wish I would stop holding onto him and what we had, but I can't help it. Those three weeks in my room gave me a lot of time to think. I couldn't deny it, I needed him. Spencer climbs up the ladder and tries to open the door, but it's stuck. And then I hear something.

"Aria!" I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Ezra he was hear. And then I heard Caleb's voice and frantically looked over to Hanna. She and I both knew they were here. They were on the other side. This made me even more anxious. It seemed like years. All 5 of us were all bunched up against the entrance and the door finally gave way. We burst through coughing from all the smoke of the fire underground. I was frantic, searching for something. I didn't know what. And then I turned around and all the nervousness and anxiety I had went away in a minute. I saw him. His ice blue eyes and his comforting aura. Everything was there, all I had to do was accept it. And I did. I opened my arms and ran to him. The one person I knew would make this month go away in an instant.

 **Ezra's POV**

I was frantic as Caleb and I rushed through the woods, following the path Alison had cleverly left for us. I was hanging on to the sliver of hope that Aria was alive and was in the place that we were being lead to. I had to see her, be near her, and hold her. I can't think about the fact that there is a chance she may be gone by now. It's been a month and I don't know what that bastard Andrew must have done to her by now. I try not to think about it as we catch up to Alison. We find a door underground with smoke coming out of it, and it leads us to a metal door covered by trees. It was like a door to one of those underground cellars. I could hear coughing on the other side. I knew it had to be the girls and started pulling on the door even harder. I was frantic and I called out to Aria. Whether she was there on the other side or not, I needed her to know that I was here. I would get her out.

The door finally gave way and smoke came rushing out, along with the girls. I saw Hanna rush into Caleb's arms and Mona hugging Spencer. I even saw Emily and Alison, but I couldn't find the one person who I needed to know was okay. I see the back of someone's short brown hair. She turns around and I see the girl that I love. She opens her arms and runs to me and I hug her, not wanting to let her go. Her sobs shake my entire body along with hers. I pull away from, checking to make sure she's really here.

"You're okay. I thought I'd lost you." She stares at me in relief as if realizing I'm not just a hallucination either. As I hug her tight, I can't help but notice her short hair and pink highlights. I remember seeing a picture of her like this when she was younger and I can't even imagine how it happened. As I hold onto Aria, soothing her as more tears come out, I notice all the other girls dressed the way they were when Ali went missing. Emily was sporty again and Spencer was back in plaid. I'm going to make sure Andrew pays for what he's done to the girls and Aria. I know Aria doesn't want to talk about what happened to her in there and I won't ask about it until she's ready. All that matters is that I have her back again. A few months ago in New York, Aria thought she had lost me. A month ago I thought I had lost her. We were both wrong. We found each other. No matter how hard this relationship has been, we've always ended up in each other's arms. I need Aria and I'm going to make sure we don't lose each other again.

 _ **So there you have it! I knew I had to write a more in depth version of that 11 second scene we got on Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoyed it! For now this is a one-shot, but if you guys liked it please let me know if you want more chapters. And now we can celebrate having PLL very Tuesday again! Read and Review please! Now that it's summer, I'm hoping to be a little more active again. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
